


Kind of an Emergency

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Dean, Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Ketch, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean's an Omega that is perfectly happy never being knotted. His boyfriend is an Alpha with a bit of a secret about his ability to knot. It works perfectly... Until Dean's suppressants fail, and his heat gets triggered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Polyship Bingo 2017  
> Square filled: Trans Character Square

Dean’s stomach hurt. That should have been the first sign that something was wrong. But he ignored it, rolling out of bed and wandering down the hall to the bathroom. Ketch was already in the shower when he slipped in, his nose twitching.

He normally didn’t smell like that. He smelled damn _amazing_ this morning. After urinating and brushing his teeth, Dean slipped his head behind the curtain, licking his lips.

Ketch had his back turned, running a washcloth over his broad shoulders. Dean watched the water roll down his back and ass, a hot gush of slick soaking his boxers.

Wait, slick—

“Shit.”

Ketch turned back to him quickly when he swore. “Something wrong, Dean?”

Dean backed up, jerking off his boxers and reaching back to feel his hole. That was _way_ too much slick for just being horny. A cramp knotted his stomach, sending him straight to his knees.

Ketch stepped out of the shower, rushing to Dean and crouching in front of him. “Dean, what’s wrong? You—“

He froze when the smell finally hit him, unhindered by the water. “Dean, your suppressants…”

“I’ve been taking them,” Dean muttered, groaning again when another cramp ripped through his back. “Fuck, they must’ve failed, please,” He grabbed for Ketch, nuzzling his face into his chest, still wet from the shower.

“Come on, I’ll get you to bed,” Ketch offered, helping Dean stand.

He sobbed again, stumbling when they tried to move.

“Hold on,” Ketch instructed, lifting Dean into a bridal carry. He carried him to the bed and laid him out on it, only to have Dean grab his shoulders.

“Please don’t go. I need you,” He pleaded.

Ketch grimaced. “You know I can’t give you what you need, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes fluttered shut, his face contorting into a grimace. “I need something.”

“You need a knot.”

Dean sobbed weakly, squeezing his thighs together at the simple mention of the word. “Please, just—Try?”

Ketch took a deep breath and nodded, crawling onto the bed with Dean. Their lips met in a rough kiss and Dean dug his short nails into Ketch’s back, leaving welts when he dragged them down.

They broke apart, breathing ragged. Dean spread his thighs. “Please—“

“I got you, Dean.” Ketch climbed off the bed and dug in their top drawer, pulling out the strap on they used regularly.

“The bigger one,” Dean whimpered.

“The one with the knot?”

Dean nodded. He reached down, driving two fingers into his hole with a weak groan.

Ketch took out the strap on, using the moment it took to put on to ground himself.

 

Ketch had a secret that only Dean and a few others very close to him knew. He hadn’t been born the way he was now. He’d been born an Alpha female – rare as it was, even more rare when he’d realized he never quite fit in the way he was supposed to. He longed to be the strong, brave Alpha males he saw all over television and everywhere he looked.

It took a few years, but he finally realized what he was – and what to do about it. So he went to doctors, he got on hormones and had the right surgeries – all except one. No surgery could replicate the Alpha’s knot he so desperately wanted. Medicine just wasn’t that advanced.

When he met Dean, a gorgeous Omega that stole his heart after the first cocky grin, he’d been terrified. Omega meant heats. It meant needing knots. But Dean was understanding. He didn’t like being knotted, and he took pills to get rid of his heats. They were perfect together. It didn’t matter that Ketch was missing a few parts – they were crazy for each other.

But this was different. A heat without a knot could kill Dean. And a prosthetic usually didn’t cut it. But he’d try. He’d do everything he could to make his omega happy.

 

Taking a nervous breath, Ketch crawled back onto the bed with Dean, kissing him once more before grabbing the lube on their bedside stand and slicking the cock with it.

“Ready?”

Dean nodded, wrapping his shaking legs around Ketch’s waist.

He pushed in without further hesitation – anything to take that agony off Dean’s face.

Dean hissed at the stretch, his body opening slowly. He hadn’t gone through a heat since he was fourteen thanks to birth control that suppressed the worst of them – this was agony.

Ketch didn’t bother taking his time like they normally did – not when the most important person in his world was hurting like this. He slid his hands under Dean’s hips and lifted them, pulling almost completely out once and pushing back in before picking up a brutal pace.

The bed creaked under their combined weight, headboard bouncing lightly off the wall as Ketch fucked into Dean, driving as deep as he could go and twisting his hips each time, stretching Dean a little further around the knot until he was ready to take it completely.

Dean clawed at the sheets, fisting them hard enough that the edge gave way, a rip echoing through the room. He was feverish, his skin flushed and sweaty and even the thick push of Ketch’s cock wasn’t doing anything to stem the need coursing its way through Dean’s system.

Each nudge against his prostate pushed him closer and closer to orgasm, but the pain was still there, the _need_.

 

Dean’s back arched off the bed when he came, a ragged shout ripped from his chest. Ketch dragged Dean down at the same time he pushed his hips forward, slipping the knot firmly into him.

He leaned down, kissing away the tears that had fallen from Dean’s eyes, stroking a hand through his sweat soaked hair.

“Come back to me,” He whispered.

Dean shook his head, his chin quivering. “It’s not right – it – it’s not helping,” He whispered.

Ketch felt his heart sink. Of course it wasn’t – it was more than the knot an Omega in heat needed.

“Want me to pull out?”

Dean nodded, groaning as another cramp hit him.

Ketch carefully pulled out and took off the harness, setting it aside and pulling Dean close to him. He kissed over his shoulder and neck, the heat raditating from Dean’s skin concerning him.

“It hurts, Ketch, I—“

“I can try to find you an Alpha,” Ketch offered and Dean snorted.

“I’m not fucking anyone but you.”

“Dean, you need it. This is more than a relationship – you know what could happen.”

“I’m not cheating,” Dean hissed, digging his nails into Ketch’s upper arm as another sharp pain wracked his body.

“It’s not cheating.”

“When we started dating I told you that you were enough. I’m not going back on that. We’ll get through this,” Dean whispered.

“Alright. I’m gonna get something to try and break that fever, okay?”

Dean nodded, but didn’t let go of Ketch’s arms until Ketch forced himself upright, leaning over and stroking Dean’s forehead. Their eyes met for a moment and Dean forced a shaky smile, reaching up and grabbing his wrist.

“We’ll get through this.”

Ketch nodded and pulled on a pair of boxers, hurrying into the kitchen.

  
As he readied a cool rag for Dean, he glanced over at their cell phones. Maybe he should call Sam. Their whole lives, Dean had explained one night, it had just been him and his brother. Everyone had assumed they were sibling mates, and Dean confessed he did have a bit of a crush on Sam – but it had never gone anywhere.

But Sam was an unmated Alpha. He could help Dean with this – he was the only Alpha Ketch knew offhand that could – and probably would – help. But he couldn’t betray Dean like that. They’d try it his way, for now.

 

He hated himself at this point. Up until now, the three years that he and Dean had been lovers, it had been perfect. He gave Dean everything he needed, and Dean gave just as much. They supported each other in everything and didn’t mind being the oddballs.

Not enjoying a knot was uncommon for an Omega, but Ketch didn’t mind. It drew less attention to the fact that it was something he couldn’t provide. Dean had no problem with their sex life as it was – it fulfilled everything they both needed.

And Dean didn’t mind that his boyfriend needed shots once a week – most of the time he reminded Ketch to take them on time. It was intimate for them, a quiet time spent in the bathroom, sharing a moment that only a handful of people knew about.

But now – he couldn’t give Dean what he needed most. No matter what he did, he wouldn’t be enough and that thought made him sick.

 

Shaking off the self-doubt, Ketch returned to the bedroom, smiling weakly. Dean was still on the bed, ass in the air with three fingers deep inside himself. He was moaning for Ketch, slick running down his thighs as he struggled to relieve the pressure building inside.

“I’m here, Dean,” Ketch said, sitting on the bed. He set the bottle of pills and the cloth on the bedside stand, sliding his hand down Dean’s back.

Carefully, he added two fingers in with Dean’s three, earning a lusty groan. They worked together to bring Dean to a second orgasm, adding to the mess gathering on the sheets.

He flipped onto his back and Ketch helped him swallow a few of the pills before laying the rag over his forehead.

“How are you?”

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. “Still hurts.”

“I’ve read that it’ll hurt until you get what your body craves.”

“I can handle this without a knot, Ketch.”

Ketch stretched out next to him, rubbing small circles on his hip. “I know you want to. But just—If you can’t – Please know I won’t be angry or disappointed, Dean. It’s not your fault the pills failed.”

Dean looked up at him, trying to smile. “I just… I promised you when you came out to me that it didn’t matter. I can see that this mess is hurting you. I hate hurting you.”

“Dean, it only hurts because I know I can’t make you feel better. If I had a knot we’d be fine. I know you care for me, and I know this doesn’t change what we have. We just need to get through this.”

Dean nodded, pressing close to Ketch’s chest once more. “Can you—“

“Of course.” Ketch slid his hand between Dean’s thighs and slipped two fingers in, lazily rubbing against his prostate in an effort to take the edge off.

 

The rest of the day and night was a whirlwind for the two. Dean could barely get up from the bed to take a leak, let alone function in any other way. Every time he dozed off, he was up within half an hour, rocking on the bed or against Ketch’s leg, pleading to be knotted.

They tried the prosthetic a few more times, but it didn’t work. If anything, it made Dean’s need greater.

The clock read seven in the morning and Dean was four fingers deep, plus two of Ketch’s. His cheeks were a frightening hue of mottled red, sweat pouring down his forehead. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, his breath coming in ragged pants as he came, sobbing Ketch’s name.

 

“This isn’t working, Dean.”

“Just a few more days –“ Dean panted, whimpering when Ketch withdrew his fingers. He continued to work his own hole, slamming his head back onto the pillow in frustration.

“I’m calling Sam.”

“ _No!”_ Dean snarled. Ketch’s jaw clenched.

“Dean. I am calling Sam. There’s no more room for discussion.”

Dean whimpered, his body going slack at Ketch’s tone. He looked to the other side of the room, the muscle in his cheek twitching as he ground his teeth together. “I hate when you use that voice.”

“And you know I hate using it. We’re equals. But right now you aren’t thinking straight. This heat is killing you, Dean. And I would rather have my partner take someone else’s knot than have to plan your funeral. Now stay here.”

“Not like I can fucking move anyway,” Dean muttered.

Ketch sighed softly, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Dean’s forehead. The heat that radiated to his lips made his heart stutter – Dean had to be sitting at well over a hundred degrees at this point.

 

He hurried to the kitchen, grabbing his phone and calling Sam. It took a few rings before Sam answered, sounding tired.

“ _Ketch? What?”_

“Sam. I’m sorry to call so early… I need you to come here. Now.”

There was a rustle on the other end. _“What is it? Did something happen to Dean?”_

The exhaustion was gone from his voice. Now it was only concern.

“He—His suppressants failed. He’s in heat and he wanted to try and ride it out but his fever isn’t breaking and you know I can’t give him what he needs. You’re the only Alpha we know.”

_“I’ll be over in five minutes.”_

 

Ketch’s shoulders slumped when Sam hung up. He and Sam got along okay. And by okay—they could stand each other. It wasn’t a personality thing – Sam was glad Dean had found a partner that worked with his particular attitude and preferences. It was down to biology. They were both incredibly protective of the Omega they cared so deeply about, and their simple dominance caused a bit of a bristle if they stayed together too long.

Because of that, they weren’t as close as they could be – but that didn’t matter, not now. Ketch would deal with a whole room full of Alphas – male and female – if it meant Dean would be okay.

 

Ketch threw open the door as soon as the bell rang. Sam sniffed, his pupils filling almost his whole iris when Dean’s scent hit him. “Move.”

Ketch snarled deep in his throat. “You’re not going to hurt him. Wipe that idiotic knothead look off your face before I let you near him.”

“Stop me,” Sam snapped. “That’s my brother.” He shoved past Ketch and into the house, heading for the bedroom.

Ketch slammed the door shut, chasing after Sam. He grabbed him by the back of the shirt and spun him, slamming him against the wall and putting his forearm against his throat.

“And it’s my mate. I don’t like this, I’m allowing it for Dean. You will _not_ hurt him.”

“Get off me and let me in there if you want to help him.” Sam’s chest rumbled with a warning growl when Ketch didn’t move.

Ketch returned it, nostrils flaring – this was going to turn into a fight quickly if he didn’t calm down. Fortunately, he didn’t have to restrain himself – Dean did it for him.

“I can hear you two idiots all the way in here!” Dean shouted from the closed bedroom. “Put your cocks away and come in.”

Ketch glanced at the door before relaxing his shoulders a little. He shoved Sam once more for good measure before letting go of him, stalking to the bedroom and crawling onto the bed with Dean.

Dean looked up at him, shivering. Despite his state, he chuckled weakly and rolled his eyes. “F—For not having a knot – you can be a dumb knothead too if you think I’m in danger.”

“I don’t want you hurt,” Ketch defended.

The bed sunk as Sam crawled onto it, shedding his clothes on the way. “I wish you’d called earlier,” He whispered, fighting every urge he had just to take Dean now.

“Thought I could handle it – Thank you, Sam. I know this is… Weird for you,” Dean whispered.

“You’re my brother. You know I’d do anything for you. No matter what,” Sam glanced up at Ketch, earning another low snarl.

Dean punched his stomach with as much force as he could muster. “Knock it off. You might be the Alpha but I can still kick your ass.”

“Big talk from the guy that can’t move without ruining the floor,” Sam teased, pushing Dean’s thighs open.

“I’ll smack you stupid too, don’t tempt me,” Dean mumbled, burying his face in Ketch’s chest.

“Sure. I’ll take you up on that when you’re not burning alive from the inside.”

Dean opened his mouth for a comeback when a particularly painful cramp wracked his body. He folded in on himself, crying out.  
Both Alphas bristled, focusing on the Omega between them.

“I got you, Dean, hold on,” Sam whispered. 

Ketch passed over the bottle of lube. Their eyes met for a moment and he nodded, offering a small smile. “He needs this.”

Sam returned the nod, pouring the lube on his fingers before stroking his cock. He didn’t need it, considering the amount of slick Dean was producing – but safe over sorry. 

“You ready, Dean?”

“Please—“ Dean sobbed against Ketch’s chest. 

Sam lifted his hips and angled his cock to nudge Dean’s entrance. He took a shaky breath before sliding home.

Dean’s back arched from the bed, his eyes squeezing shut when Sam’s cock stretched him open. Ketch struggled to keep a hold on him, not wanting him to hurt himself.

Sam laughed breathlessly. “Jesus Christ, Dean.”

“Don’t tease, Sam—“ Dean panted, grinding down on Sam’s lap. Ketch tilted his chin up, smiling softly. 

“He’s got you. You’ll be okay.”

Dean hissed when Sam pulled out and pushed back in – Sam’s cock was a little wider than any of the ones he and Ketch used. He reached up, dragging Ketch into a desperate kiss as Sam fucked into him, the knots in his stomach loosening slowly for the first time since his heat started.

Ketch pulled away, sitting up a little to watch the scene in front of him. Dean's hole was stretched wide around Sam, the rim swollen red and wet with slick. Even from this angle, Ketch could see Sam's knot beginning to fill, deep red and exactly what Dean needed. 

"Like what you see?" Sam panted, smirking when Ketch looked up to his face. 

"Never watched it from this angle," he admitted. "How's he feel?"

"So tight. Wet... Come here, gimme your hand," Sam removed one hand from Dean's hip and held it out, waiting for Ketch to take it. 

He looked down at Dean for a second, who grinned and nodded. 

Sam grabbed his hand and brought it down to where he was driving into Dean. He slowed to a stop, pulling about halfway out. 

"Finger him. Feel how hot he is for this."

Ketch pushed his finger in alongside Sam's cock, moaning in time with Dean. He thrust a few times before Dean whimpered, clenching around them. 

"Please - you two can tease all you want after but please - I need your knot, Sam."

Ketch pulled his hand back, allowing Sam to pick up a steady, quick pace again. 

Dean reached out, squeezing Ketch's thigh. "Do you want me to suck you?" He panted. 

Ketch chuckled. "You're the one in heat, Dean."

"But I can smell how horny you are over this... You like watching my—  Oh!" He bucked against Sam's hips when Sam drove in at the perfect angle. 

"Your what?" Sam teased, driving in again. 

"Fuck—" Dean moaned, wrapping his legs around Sam's hips. 

"Watching your brother fuck you stupid?" Sam panted, grunting when Dean clenched around him. 

Ketch chuckled, stroking back Dean's damp hair. "Focus on you, Dean."

"I don't know, could be fun," Sam suggested, driving deep again. 

Dean gasped, feeling Sam's knot begin to catch on his rim. He squeezed his thighs a little tighter around Sam’s hips, looking up at him with a little fear in his expression.

Sam smiled softly. “I won’t hurt you – it’s what you need.”

“I know – It feels amazing, I just…”

“Never had a knot. I know. Trust me,” Sam assured him. He grabbed one of Dean’s hands, twining their fingers. He looked up at Ketch for a moment, still pumping steadily into Dean. Ketch nodded. He took Dean’s other hand and slid down further, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

Sam leaned down, kissing Dean hard as he drove in the final time, his knot expanded enough to catch and lock them together.

Dean screamed into his mouth, squeezing both the Alpha’s hands as he came, hot and wet on his and Sam’s stomachs.

Sam grunted, dropping his head to Dean’s other shoulder. He gave a few weak pumps of his hips, firmly locked inside Dean before he came as well, deep inside his brother.

Dean gasped, his eyes rolling back in his head.

The pain in his stomach began to dissipate more and more with each spurt of come, allowing his body to relax for the first time in over twenty-four hours. His cock jerked weakly, another weak dribble of come running onto his belly.

“How long do you stay tied?” Ketch asked, a surprising calmness in his voice despite the situation.   
“About forty-five,” Sam mumbled, shifting over as much as he could so Dean could breathe. He looked up at Ketch. “I know this was hard for you.”

“I made the right choice,” Ketch said, looking down at the already half asleep Dean.

“He’ll need it again, probably a few times before his heat’s over.”

“Can I rely on you to do it?”

“Always,” Sam assured him. He reached out and squeezed Ketch’s bicep. “You’re a good partner for my brother, regardless of if you can give him a knot.”

“I can’t give him pups either. Or help him through heat. Or even screw him the way he likes without a damn prosthetic. You know he’s always wanted you. I’m settling.”

Dean raised his arm tiredly and punched Ketch in the chest. “I can still hear you, asshole. I’m not settling for you,” He slurred, nuzzling a little closer to him.

The Alpha’s laughed, both reaching out to run their fingers through Dean’s hair.

“He’s right,” Sam said softly, lifting himself up as much as he could. “He’s not settling for you. I’ve never seen him happier.”

Ketch blinked, his shoulder twitching in a barely there shrug. “I don’t care. I still have him. If he says he’s happy, I’ll take it. I trust him to be honest… But I don’t trust those pills anymore. When he’s more awake – I’d like to come to an agreement with you. Have you around more often.”

“What, like a house boy?” Sam joked. Ketch snorted.

“No. Like another partner. One that can give him the things I can’t. We both fulfill his needs in different ways.”

Sam nodded. “We’ll talk when he’s awake… Would you be alright with that? I know you don’t care for me.”

“I have no real opinion. You’re handsome. And I do like you as a person. But—“

“I’m an Alpha.”

“That my mate longs for. You have to understand—“

“I do. Trust me. I’ve wanted Dean like this since we were teenagers. Seeing him with you sucked. But I like you. You’re a good man.”

“Do you really think we could make it work? Two Alphas, sharing one Omega?”

Sam nodded. “I think we both care enough about Dean that we’d figure it out… And we both know he could drop either of us on our asses – Omega or not.”

Ketch chuckled. They looked down at the sleeping man between them, deciding silently to make it work – anything to give Dean the world.


End file.
